Twist in Fate
by SeEmYaWeSoMeNeSs
Summary: Just a few drabbles involving Haku and Len. Not really romantic unless you want it to be, I suppose. I'm aiming more for friendship but hey, your choice.
1. Chapter One

**Short but, at least in my opinion, sweet. All of these will pretty much just be glimpses of their friendship in no particular order.

* * *

**

"Haku-chan!"

She still wasn't used to his chipper greetings. "Good morning, Len-kun." He hugged her and she stiffened but he jumped away with a smile on his face and began to excitedly talk about… his love life?

She laughed, her mood lightening as he talked and talked about a girl who had caught his eyes. Supposedly he had done something to make her mad and she had chased him around attempting to beat him for it. The last part wasn't exactly something she enjoyed but she loved to hear him talk.

She sometimes pretended she was his older sister simply because she could only wish to be related to someone as sweet as him.

"…are you even paying attention to me?" She blinked and shook her head. She had tuned him out for the last few sentences. He huffed but then beamed, "Oh well. Some kids at school say you're a drunkard."

"People at your school know me?"

"Not like I do." He said fiercely, "And I told them you just liked sake. I don't think you're an alcoholic."

The boy's misplaced faith in her shocked her yet again and she decided to drink less, if only so he could be right. "Th…thank you, Len-kun."


	2. Chapter Two

**Cries. Forever.**

**It.. I.. I replaced the wrong chapter. And.. And.. And I can't get it back. And I'm very upset now because I was actually proud of it. *angsts***

**I might try to replace it later but... I don't feel like rewriting it all.  
**

**

* * *

**

She fell down onto the bed, knowing that today's concert was going to go horribly. She couldn't sing like Miku and yet everyone—everyone!—compared her to the beautiful girl.

The only thing she had that was in any way considered better were her breasts.

And many people preferred Miku's anyway. For being cuter.

Her phone rang just as she closed her eyes and she sighed, reaching for it and contemplating downing a bottle or two of sake. She hadn't touched her favorite drink in weeks simply because her newest friend had put some childish faith into her. However, with all the stress piling up it was becoming more and more tempting.

"Hello?"

"Haku-chan~!" Guilt flooded her. Here he was calling her just as she was thinking of betraying his trust. "Rin said you have a concert!"

Rin, his twin. How had she known about the concert? "Y… Yes?"

"Why didn't you mention it! I want to come! Got any tickets?"

She sat up and looked morosely over at the tickets left for her, taunting her with the fact no one really wanted to come see a mess up like herself. "Yes but you don't really want—"

"I'll be there! Hey, you at your house or something? I'd like to get them now in case they get bought before I see you!"

She bit back a sigh. They wouldn't be. "Yes. Do you remember your way here?"

"I have a pretty good memory, Haku-chan, of course I do! Oh, do you have two tickets? I'm bringing Rin with me!"

Two people she'd disappoint. This time her sigh slipped out, "I have one for her, too."

"Good!" And then, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and then realized he couldn't see it. "Of course I am, Len-kun."

He made a disbelieving noise but didn't press on, "See you in a few!"

She hung up and buried her face in the pillow, dreading the night even more. Singing to a room of a few judging people was nothing compared to letting down a friend.


	3. Chapter Three

**Yay for shortness! Ah well, these are just drabbles. And to answer my lovely reviewers question, yes, these are all connected to each other. If I still had the first part of it, it would make sense but... Sadly, my computer is a jerk and enjoys messing me up so that part is now gone. Ah well, c'est la vie~  
**

**

* * *

**

"Haku-chan~ We're here!"

She stirred from her sleep at his voice and looked out the window, watching a car drive off. She wondered who had brought him over. "Hello, Len-kun. Rin-san."

It was her first time meeting his twin… and she looked exactly like her brother. Although she missed the same innocence in her childlike blue eyes. "Nice to meet you. You're the girl who cried to Len—"

Len elbowed his sister and gave her a glare and then gave Haku an apologetic smile, "Sorry. She's my twin and I had to tell her. I mean, I shouldn't have told with how upset you were and all…"

"No, it's fine." Haku avoided the girl's eyes and handed the two their tickets.

Len beamed, "I'm glad. I didn't want to hurt you more."

_I'm broken._ She thought unhappily. _It's hard to break something that's already been shattered._

Outwardly, she said, "I don't think you could ever hurt me, Len-kun."

His sister rolled her eyes, "Of course he could. He could leave."

"I would never!"

She ignored their banter as, sadly, she replied in her mind, _I'm afraid not. I'm waiting for when he does._


	4. Chapter Four

The final notes of the song echoed around the mostly empty room and she walked off stage, trying to ignore a couple of men who were eyeing her rather disapprovingly. She couldn't make eye contact with Len as she walked by, even as he stood to speak.

She knew she had messed up. He probably was ashamed of her.

A small hand grabbed her wrist and she blinked, turning to see wide eyes. She winced, preparing herself for what was to come…

"That was awesome!"

She waited for something to indicate he was joking but he kept going.

"Really! Why do you look so sad? I thought you were really pretty sounding. And did you make that song yourself? It's kind of sad but… You're sad, aren't you?"

She stared at him, unable to fully comprehend what all he had just said. He hadn't insulted her. He hadn't been ashamed of her. He had… liked it? His sister interrupted her train of thought, "Hey, he asked you a question and even if it's obvious you should answer."

She nodded, "Sorry!" The blonde girl didn't seem too entertained but she didn't make any other comment. "I… I am a little."

He drug her into a hug, surprising her with the strength he had.

How old was he?

She had always assumed somewhere around twelve but the strength in his grip suggested he was a _very_ athletic twelve year old if not older. And still athletic. "Oh well, you were still really good. And since we're friends… Maybe you can become happier!"

"T-Thank you!"

He smiled, "I mean it, Haku-chan. Don't forget!"


End file.
